1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to digital memories and more particularly to a memory array for use in a block oriented solid state digital memory system in which a common clear signal can be utilized to selectively erase selected arrays of memory elements comprising the system.
2. State of the Prior Art:
Block oriented memory systems utilizing MNOS memory transistors are well known in the prior art. Typical prior art memory systems required the generation of separate block select and clear signals for each block. For example, a system employing 100 blocks required the generation of 100 individual block select and clear signals. While these systems function properly, large amounts of circuitry was required in order to generate the block select and clear signals.
An MNOS transistor is a metal, nitride, oxide, silicon transistor. These memory transistors are extensively described in the prior art literature.